Related-art image forming apparatuses include an image foaming apparatus provided with a fixing apparatus using a laser beam, etc., or a thermal head which has a good thermal responsiveness. In the image forming apparatus provided with the fixing apparatus, a technique is known which selectively heats only a position at which toner is put on the recording material or only the vicinity thereof to fix non-fixed toner based on digital image data (Patent Document 1).